


Ghostwritings ➳ Phan

by PewDiePie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Bullying, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Depression, Diary/Journal, Drowning, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Ghost Dan Howell, Ghost lover Phil Lester, Ghosts, Ghostwritings, He was beautiful in a way. deadly things always are, Human/Ghost Love, Human/Ghost Sex, Human/Ghost relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Suicide, Very Secret Diary, attic, love me, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil believed in life after death.</p><p> </p><p>After moving to a new house with his grandma, 22 year old Phil Lester finds a hardly old, but very used diary hidden in the attic that belonged to a 17 year-old boy who used to live in the house a year before, but had committed suicide by drowning himself.</p><p>(TW: mentions of suicide / depression)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil Lester slid out of the driver's seat and stepped out of the car, the autumn wind whipping around him, blowing his hair and his scarf around. He gazed over at his new house.

It was a small house, about two stories if you don't count the basement and attic.

Phil exhaled and turned around, walking to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and stepped aside, holding out a hand that his grandma took so she could climb out of the car.

"This is it, Grandma," Phil said after his grandma was on her feet.

Grandma Lester smiled softly at their new house. "It's lovely, Philip," she commented, turning to look at her grandson.

"I'm glad you think so," Phil replied, handing her the cane she carried for walking. Grandma walked to the house as Phil went and grabbed their luggage.

They had just purchased the furniture they needed and made sure everything was in the right places, so all they had to do was unpack clothes, personal belongings and such.

Phil and his grandma lived together so he could take care of her. She couldn't do everything by herself anymore and Phil was happy to help; he loved his grandma.

And his grandma seemed to be the only one who didn't think he was weird: Phil believed in life after death.

Phil believed in ghosts and spirits, etc. Phil believed in an afterlife, and Phil believed that some souls never left this world, especially temporarily, due to 'unfinished business' of sorts. He believed that those souls really couldn't leave this world, and were doomed to roam the earth for all eternity until they finish what they need to finish in this world.

Phil was passionate about ghosts; he loved them, and all he wanted was to talk to them, maybe try to figure out why they couldn't leave this world, and help them solve those problems.

Almost everyone thought Phil was stupid or crazy or weird for believing in ghosts. Phil knew they existed though: he'd seen his beloved Aunt Lauren after she'd died in an awful car wreck, and ever since, he wanted to help them.

Phil and his grandma walked to the front door and he unlocked it, letting his grandma step inside before he did.

As she took in the house, Phil went upstairs and placed their belongings where they went. After, he went downstairs and sat in the living room with his grandma, the room only illuminated by candlelight.

His grandma was busy reading her book and Phil still needed to make dinner. So, he went off to the kitchen to begin cooking.

-

After he and his grandma ate dinner, Phil went back to the living room and sat down.

"Philip," Grandma began, smiling gently as his gaze was on her, and closing her book. "It's so awfully quiet in here. Would you be a doll and go in the attic and bring the record player down here?"

He nodded, smiling. "I sure will, Grandma."

Phil went upstairs and went to the other stairs that went up to the attic.

Phil climbed up the stairs and lit a candle, as there was no lights in the attic yet. Phil used the candlelight to find the record player, finding it quickly and exhaling softly.

He set the candle down beside it, picking up the record player and carrying it downstairs and hooking it up, putting a record in.

"Thank you, Philly," Grandma said softly as the music filled her ears delightfully. Phil nodded and quickly went upstairs to get the candle.

As Phil bent down to grab the candle, he noticed a small opening between the wall and the floor, sort of like a mouse hole, but bigger, as if the wood was broken.

Phil shined the candlelight into the hole and saw a small book in it. Phil reached into it, grabbing the cobweb-covered book and pulling it out.

"Huh," Phil mumbled to himself, shining the light over it as he opened the small, used book and flipped it to the first page.

'September 7th, 2008;  
Dear diary,  
My name is Dan Howell, I'm seventeen years old.  
I know putting personal information in here like this, where someone can find this is pretty fucking stupid, but it's whatever. I don't care.  
Wanna know a bit about me, whoever might be reading this?  
Well.  
I'm that depressed little gay boy that everybody picks on. Constantly bullied.  
The only reason I'm writing in this book is because I got it for my 17th birthday back in June and my friend Connor said that "I should write out my feelings instead of hurting myself", but honestly I don't think it's going to work.  
But whatever, I'm trying it.  
Well, I dunno what else to write in here so until next time, or something.

-Dan.'

-


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR 8 COMMENTS, 11 KUDOS AND 175 HITS IN ONE DAY I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Phil stared down at the writing on that very first page, thinking to himself.

He thought that he remembered something he'd heard almost a year ago, back in like late December or early January, about a seventeen year-old boy with the last name Howell who'd went missing.

Phil figured that Dan was more than likely that boy.

And Phil had an odd feeling that Dan didn't just go missing.

-

Phil sat up on his bed at 7:45AM, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

After finding that diary last night, Phil had put it away, not looking at it again until he was a bit less tired.

Phil looked at the calender.

'October 24th, 2009'.

Phil sighed and got up out of bed. He had work to do: unpack the little bit of stuff that was packed, apply for a few different jobs, and perhaps look at the diary again to maybe find out what happened to Dan Howell, who was the missing boy.

Phil made his way downstairs after getting dressed. He kissed his grandma's cheek.

"Gran, you want breakfast?" Phil asked, yawning and stretching. "I'll make it," he offered.

Grandma smiled. "I'd love breakfast, Philly, thank you," she replied. Phil nodded and went to the kitchen to cook.

He made pancakes and eggs and put them on two plates. He gave Grandma hers and sat down to eat his.

After, he kissed his grandma's forehead. "I'm going to go apply for some jobs and go grocery shopping," Phil told her, exhaling softly. "I'll be back, okay?"

She smiled in response and Phil grabbed his coat and scarf, as well as some gloves and sneakers, bundling up warmly. Even though it was only autumn, it was still cold in England.

-

Phil came back awhile later with a bit of groceries. He put them away, greeted his grandma, decided to skip unpacking, and went upstairs to check the diary out more.

Phil pulled it out from his drawer and opened it to the second page.

'September 8th, 2008;  
Dear diary,  
Today was shitty. Derek beat up my stupid ass again; I got a few bruises, but nothing too bad. They are in places I can hide them from everyone, so no worries, I guess.  
So far, this writing thing isn't doing shit to help me, but I'll keep on working with it, I suppose.  
Connor insisted I try this for at least two weeks, so on September 21st, I can fucking stop.  
Damn Connor, not wanting me to hurt myself. Why can't he be oblivious like everyone else?

-dan.'

-


	3. Three

Phil yawned and looked out the window, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

The coffee was decaf and doing nothing to keep him awake, so he'd have to go get some from the coffee shop in town.

"Gran, you want some coffee while I'm getting it?" Phil asked, slipping on his shoes. Grandma just shook her head.

"No thank you, sweetie, but would you get me a blueberry muffin?" She asked softly. Phil nodded with a smile and kissed her cheek.

He looked outside. It was raining lightly, so he quickly grabbed an umbrella before he went outside and ran to the car and climbed inside.

Phil started the car, sighing to himself as he drove to the shop.

He stayed up late thinking about that diary. He only read a few pages, and he kept thinking about it.

He pulled into a parking spot and opened his umbrella as he stepped out, running to the door. He tried to close his umbrella, but was having no luck. He was getting soaked.

Just then, someone grabbed the umbrella from Phil's hands and closed it, opening the door as well and nudging Phil inside.

Phil turned to the stranger. "Thank you," he murmured, smiling small. The stranger grinned back.

"Don't mention it ...?" The stranger replied, trailing off.

"Phil... my name is Phil."

"Well, Phil, would you like to join me for coffee?" The stranger asked.

"You haven't even told me your name," Phil noted, chuckling. The stranger laughed and facepalmed.

"I'm Charlie."

"Okay, I will join you for coffee, Charlie. Thank you."

Charlie nodded and they ordered coffee.

"So, Phil, what are your interests?" Charlie inquired, sipping his black coffee.

"Eh, I don't really have any," Phil lied, shrugging. He didn't want Charlie to think he was weird for his beliefs.

"Oh, c'mon, what is your pretty little self passionate about?" Charlie pressed, smiling that 'I won't judge you' smile.

"Honestly?" Phil asked, and Charlie nodded enthusiastically. "I really am fascinated by ghosts. I believe in life after death."

"That's pretty fucking cool, to be honest," Charlie remarked, grinning now.

"You think so?"

Charlie placed a gentle hand on Phil's shoulder. "I know so."

-

Phil sipped a glass of hot chocolate and turned on his lamp, getting comfy beneath the blankets. He had just taken out his contacts and was wearing glasses, getting the diary to finish reading.

'September 12th, 2008;

Dear diary,  
Today has been kinda fucked up so far. Apparently, Tyler and Troye broke up again, which resulted in Troye coming round to mine until Connor came and picked him up.  
Tyler and Troye are always off and on, and honestly, it's annoying. They're just not right for each other, I guess.  
And I see the way Connor looks at Troye, and I see the way Connor treats Troye.  
Connor is so in love with him. It's so fucking obvious.  
And Caspar and Chris are actual assholes, no lie. The two of them fucking TP'ed this girl Shannon's house, and then blamed it on Derek, her boyfriend, which is the dude that keeps beating me up. So Shannon got pissed at Derek and the Derek accused me and neither Chris nor Caspar corrected him and took the blame.  
So guess who got shoved in a locker and then beaten up behind the bleachers after school?  
Me.  
This is why I hate my life.  
This is why I hate everyone, and everything.  
I'm fucking sick of everything.  
Writing out my feelings isn't going to help anymore, I swear. But like I said, I promised Connor I'd use this until the 21st, and if it doesn't help by then, well...  
You can figure it out.

-dan.'

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just sneezed.
> 
> I WANT A MILKSHAKE
> 
> AGHHGHHHH


	4. Four

Phil sighed out as he woke up once again. He wished things were not so dull like everyday had been.

He decided on reading some more of the diary, and then maybe he could find out what really happened.

'September 13th, 2008;  
Dear diary,  
Despite the beating I received from Derek today and the bruises from yesterday, today wasn't so bad. I avoided all my 'friends' and slipped right through school easily.  
My parents went out so I have the house to myself.  
Maybe things will get better.

-dan.'

Phil smiled, turning to the next page just as he received a phone call.

It was Charlie.

Phil answered it. "Hello?" He yawned.

"Hiya!" Charlie greeted cheerfully. Phil chuckled. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, nothing much," Phil replied, stretching a bit. "I just woke up."

"Well, isn't that lovely!" Charlie chirped.

Phil giggled, shaking his head. "Sure."

The two talked for awhile, Phil only half paying attention -as he was reading the diary- until he stumbled upon this one page.

"Uh, hey, let me call you back," Phil murmured, hanging up and dropping his phone.

'September 21st, 2008;  
Dear diary,  
Today, it's over, I'm be done with this fucking book. I dunno why I kept the stupid promise to write in this: it didn't stop me from cutting myself.  
Connor hasn't noticed anyway- he's too busy with Troye.  
All of my 'friends' are too busy to spend any time with me at all. They've all kind of abandoned me.  
Well you know what?  
I'll abandon them.  
How about that?'

Phil bit his lip when he turned the next page: there was blood on it. The writing was different as well.

'September 23rd, 2008;  
It's all going to be over soon. I'm going to the lake in the woods near the edge of town. I'm going to drown myself.  
I don't think anybody will miss me.  
I don't think they'll care.  
It'll be okay.  
Nobody will find me. Nobody will find this.  
Nobody has ever loved me anyway.  
Everything is okay.  
It's okay.  
It'll all be over soon. No more pain, no more suffering.  
No more dark thoughts to haunt me. No more reasons to cry myself to sleep at night. No more nightmares. No more bruises from Derek. No more feeling of abandonment. No more reasons to cut myself.  
No more anything.  
And that's okay.  
I don't need to cry anymore because it's okay.  
Really.  
It's over.'

Phil breathed out shakily, a few tears falling from his eyes. This was the most horrible thing he ever read.

He flipped the page again, seeing more blood along with the words 'love me' written down. He flipped another page but there was nothing else. He kept looking, but nothing.

Phil closed the diary and wiped his eyes. He may had found out where he probably could find Dan, but this was terrible.

He sent a text to Charlie saying he didn't feel good and would call him later, but really, he just wanted to cry for poor Dan Howell who ended his life too soon.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me  
> I was wondering if you like this.  
> That's all.


	5. Five

One week later.

Phil sat at the coffee shop with Charlie.

"Can you help me find the people who lived in the house before me?" Phil asked softly.

"Yeah, of course," Charlie beamed. "Can you give me any details about them at all?"

"Their last name is Howell."

Charlie paled slightly.

"Like... Dan Howell?" Charlie asked lowly. Phil nodded and Charlie stood up. "I can take you to his parents' house, but I hope you know that Dan is gone. He disappeared a year ago."

"I know. Wait... How do you know?"

Charlie sighed out, turning away.

"I used to be his best friend."

-

Charlie rode in the cab with Phil to the Howell's house. Neither said a word.

When they reached the house, Charlie and Phil stepped out of the cab and walked to the door.

Charlie silently knocked on the door.

A woman in her thirties opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw Charlie.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed, trying to smile, but upsetting memories came back about the son she'd lost. She hugged Charlie. "What are you doing here? And who's this?"

"I'm Phil, Mrs. Howell," Phil smiled softly. "May we come in?"

The woman nodded quickly and lead them inside.

A young boy about Charlie's age sat on the couch playing a video game. "Adrian, turn that down," Mrs. Howell sighed, sitting down on the couch.

Charlie and Phil sat down as well.

"Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Howell asked. Phil and Charlie both shook his head.

"So," Charlie said, looking at Phil.

"So why are you two here out of the blue?" Mrs. Howell asked. Phil looked at Charlie.

"Well, Mrs. Howell-"

"Please dear, call me Candace."

"Well, Candace, I think I know what happened to your son," Phil stated softly.

All heads turned to Phil, Candace's face filled with shock.

"I now live in the house you lived in and-"

Just then, Mr. Howell came home from work.

"Honey, I'm- Charlie?"

Charlie smiled at the man and looked off.

"What are you doing here, kiddo?" Mr. Howell asked.

"I'm here with my friend, Phil," Charlie replied.

Candace was still in shock. "Candy, what's wrong, my love?" Mr. Howell asked her. Tears fell down her face.

"This boy Phil knows what happened to Danny," she whispered, looking at Phil.

Mr. Howell looked at him, too.

And he sat beside his wife.

"Well, you see, I moved into the house you used to live in, and I found Dan's diary."

Candace gasped, turning to her husband. "Hudson, I can't believe- is he alive?! Is he okay?!" The last two parts were directed to Phil.

"The diary stops with him talking about suicide, and there was blood on the pages..."

Candace burst out in tears, her husband comforting her, but crying as well.

"I thought you two might like some closure," Phil murmured, biting his lip. "I am going to find him for you, okay? You can have actual closure then. I just need one thing."

"Anything," Hudson whispered.

"Where did Dan go to school?"

"Oh, I go to the same school," Charlie said, looking at Phil. "I can take you. What do you need?"

"To speak to a few people."

-

Charlie and Phil went to Charlie's school, hiding in the bushes.

"Okay, so who do you need to speak to?" Charlie inquired lowly, looking at Phil.

"Uh, I only know their first names," Phil stated.

"I'll probably know. Shoot."

"Connor, Tyler, Troye, Chris, PJ, Caspar, Shannon and Derek."

"Fucking hell, other than the last two, you named the majority if my friends."

"I'm glad I met you, Charlie," Phil smiled.

"I know, I am just so fabulously irresistible."

"I meant because you're helpful."

"That too."

The two went off to talk to Charlie's friends, and the last two.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, my phone just got turned back on so sorry that this is late. AHWC shoukd be published tonight or tomorrow bc it's on my laptop and i have to transfer it to my phone, but it's a long chapter, so look forward to it. C:


	6. Not an update- pls read tho

So this is not an update, bUt- there will be one. Sorry for the long wait, I've been reading a lot of death note lately, which brings me to my next thing...  
How would you guys feel if i wrote an L x Light? I dunno , I really like the ship and i kinda want to write one, but I won't (or just won't publish it) if no one will read it. It would probably be an AU, but I've got it covered.  
But about this fic, I should have an update quite soon, as well as one for AHWC.  
Also, I read and appreciate every single comment and kudos I receive and it makes my day! I love you guys and value your opinions on my stories- which is the main reason im asking about the l x light.  
(Also sad about what just happened in death note but I won't spoil anything) I have 45 chapters left of it and probably won't wait till it's over to update (like I was going to before I found out there was 108 fucking chapters of death note)  
But anyways, thanks for waiting, please let me know what you think about the l x light, and know that I WILL UPDATE QUITE SOON- PROBABLY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW (monday) AND IF I DON'T YOU CAN KICK ME OR SMTH OKAY?  
OKAY.  
(SOrry)  
Love you guys!! ♡♡


	7. Another important note, I'm sorry.

I am sorry.

I currently have no motivation to write this, so I may not update this for a bit, but i might, just probably next week.

I have been stressed and thinking that I had to finish Death Note by tomorrow (friday) and i still have 20+ chapters left, probably about 30+. But, (unfortunately) my weekend got freed up so I'm not stressing as much, but whatever.

I thought I should tell you guys that I wasn't going to update until sometime next week, but I don't think anyone actually cares, so..

I should be updating a heart without color quite soon again, and I am going to write other fics.

I'm sorry if you guys actually like this and wanted an update but i just can't-

Anyways, bye bye..


	8. Six

Phil and Charlie walked up to the school calmly, not attracting the attention of many. Phil actually wondered why Charlie wasn't in school today but decided not to question it.

The two walked into the school and straight to the principal's office.

"Gentlemen, how may I help you?" Principal Greene had asked, gesturing for the boys to sit. "Ah, Charlie, I was wondering if I'd see you again."

Phil looked at Charlie oddly, tilting his head in confusion.

"I skipped a grade and graduated early," Charlie clarified, smiling a bit. "I graduated a few months after– yeah…" Phil nodded in understanding.

"So, what can I help you with?" Greene asked again.

"Oh," Phil uttered, sitting down. "Well, sir, I need you to call a few students out for me. I need to speak with them about their friend (and victim?), the boy who went missing, Dan–"

"–Howell, I know," Greene finished a bit sadly. "Give me the names you need."

Charlie looked at Phil.

"Connor Franta, Troye Sivan, Tyler Oakley, Caspar Lee, Derek Greer, and Shannon O'Brien," Phil said quickly. "I think that's all of them…? There might be more…"

"I'll get them in here," Greene stated, looking at the two boys. "But, if I may ask, why do you need to speak with them?"

"I think I know– no, I'm sure I know what happened to Dan, but I need to know what they remember and such."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"I'll get them for you."

–

"Well, they're on their way in here," Greene told them, sighing. "Caspar is sick today actually, but I'll call you when he comes back to school in a few days. Just leave your number."

Phil nodded and wrote his phone number down, and then looked up as the kids walked into the office.

"Charlie?" Tyler asked softly, staring at the brunette.

"Hi, Tyler…"

"What'd you need, sir?" Connor asked, and Phil's eyes dropped to his hand intertwined with Troye's. He also noticed how Tyler didn't stand too close to them. No, more like Tyler purposely stood as far as he could from the two.

"This young man, Phil, needs to speak with each of you, privately," Greene told the kids, gesturing to Phil.

"Why?" Troye asked, looking at Phil for a moment. "He's not a cop, is he? We're not in trouble, right?"

"I'm not a cop," Phil said faintly, standing up. "But it's important. It's about Dan Howell."

Every one of the teenagers went pale, their eyes wide, including Derek's and Shannon's.

"D- Dan?" Tyler asked, biting his nails nervously. "Wh- What do you wanna know?"

"I need to talk to each one of you separately," Phil said, ignoring Tyler's questions.

The kids, except Tyler, all left the room, and so did Charlie and Principal Greene, leaving just Tyler and Phil.

"So, let's get started," Phil sighed, sitting down.

–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually updated wtf


	9. Seven

Phil went through each teenager, asking all sorts of questions. The best thing he got was from Connor, saying that Dan really loved this lake in the middle of the woods and would sometimes go there when he was upset or when he wanted to just be alone.

Phil had Connor draw him up a map and asked him not to say anything. Connor nodded and promised he wouldn't.

Phil thanked each one of the tennagers except Derek and Shannon, and then he and Charlie left. He dropped Charlie off at his house, muttering something about going home to sleep. A lie, and one Charlie didn't believe, but he nodded nonetheless.

Phil drove to the edge of the woods, using the map Connor made easily. He saw the trail and now knew how to get to the lake.

He made sure he brought Dan's diary and a new black diary as well as a pen, just in case.

He set off on the trail, wondering what he'd find at the end.

The woods were just as eerie as Phil imagined them to be, quite frankly. They were dark, but little rays of sunlight were peeking out through the trees.

He stayed on the path that Connor drew up - or, at least, tried to - and soon enough he was coming near some water. It was too small to be a lake but perhaps a bit bigger than a pond. He cautiously approached the dark water, then finally stood beside it.

He stared into it. It looked pretty deep from what he could tell, but he wasn't sure. It was somewhat clear though.

He crouched down and examined it a bit more. He took off one of his gloves and touched the calm water with his index finger, causing the water to ripple. It was pretty cold.

He shivered as the wind blew fiercely around him, and tried to hide his face in his coat.

Then as soon as it stopped, he heard the sound of crying.

Tiny, quiet sobs, he heard, close, but far, like they were coming from behind a nearby tree.

He got up and followed the sound, until he was right beside the tree and the sound was so close to him.

"Hello...?" He whispered, and the sobbing stopped. He looked behind the tree and nothing was there.

He blinked and shook his head before turning around.

For a moment, surprised and widened blue eyes met sad and tear-filled brown ones.

Phil was face to face with a crying teenage boy.

"D- Dan...?" Phil whispered, reaching out to touch Dan's face.

The brown-eyed boy took a step back and more tears fell down his face.

"Leave me alone," he murmured softly, hugging himself.

"Dan, I'm Phil... I want to help you..."

"You can't..."

"Please, just listen..."

"All- all I wanted was for someone to love me, a- and care about me..."

"I care about you, Dan."

Dan met Phil's eyes and felt Phil touch his hand lightly.

Dan's hand was colder than ice.

"B- But how could you? You don't even know me..."

"I know what happened to you, and I want you to trust me, please. I know you drowned yourself... I found your diary-"

"My diary?"

"Yes." Phil pulled out the worn, black book and opened it, showing the other boy.

Dan's eyes narrowed. "Get that fucking thing away from me!" He snapped, slapping the book from Phil's hands.

"I- I'm sorry," Phil uttered, rubbing tiny circles on the cold hand he was holding.

Dan calmed and let Phil pull him into an embrace, despite the fact that they didn't know each other.

Dan was still tensed up, so Phil rubbed his back lightly.

"Hey, just trust me... I want to help you."

"You can't help someone who's dead," Dan whispered sadly, pulling away, and then he just disappeared.

Phil looked all around. "Dan?"

Nothing.

Phil sighed and picked up the old diary.

"Dan, if you can hear me... your parents miss you... Charlie and your other friends miss you... they want closure... they want to know what happened to you... Dan... just..."

Phil took out the newer book and set it down with the pen.

"Please use this... I'm going to come back everyday to see you, okay? We can talk through this book if you want..."

Phil took a few steps away and waved a bit.

"See you tomorrow," he said, before making his way out of the woods.

The brunette picked up the black book and the pen, holding it close to his chest before going back to his tree.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I updated this c:


	10. Eight

When Phil returned the next day, the black book he'd left had been moved. Phil reached down and picked it up, but there was nothing written inside. Phil sighed, but still talked to the air, hoping Dan would hear him.

The same thing happened the next day, and the next, and so on.

But one day, when Phil picked up the book, there was some actual writing.

'Dear stranger,

I'm sorry to say that I can't remember your name. Also, I'm sorry for not answering you when you've tried to reach me. I'm just- I'm not really okay.

But then again, I've never been. But you already know about all of that, so I won't get into it.

When I died, I hoped that was the end. Unfortunately, I'm still here, but I'm lonelier than I've ever been... even before, when I was alive. You're the first person I've seen, interacted with, and spoken to in years. I can't believe you actually can see me.

It may not have seemed that way, but it came as a surprise to me. It's also quite surprising that you're so nice to me. I'll never understand why. Perhaps it's just pity, but something tells me it's more than that.

I'd like to get to know you, I think. I really need a friend.

A real friend.

Even though I'm dead, I'm still consumed by this overwhelming sadness. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of crying, and I'm tired of being alone.

But I've written this for you because I'm not ready to face you again, but if you keep coming back, maybe I can start to trust you, and then I'll come back out. But for now, as a start, I'll give you my words in the form of writing, in this little black book- I'll give you the sad writings of a sad ghost.'

Phil breathed out, a small, sad smile gracing his lips as the light of the warm sun illuminated his features nicely, with the light hitting his eyes just beautifully.

Phil nuzzled his scarf, closing his eyes, trying to keep warm.

When he reopened his eyes, he looked into the little pond.

"Thank you for writing, Dan. Tomorrow, I'll bring you some flowers."

With that, he put the book down and stood, brushing himself off. He turned and followed the path back out of the woods. He'd be back again the next day.

For once in a long time, Dan smiled.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, sorry it's short. Merry early Christmas.


	11. ...so.

Hey. It's been a while.

I was going to update this and my other fics, but I've been moving. Then, I come back to find out my status and updates work, which I deleted, had been reported. Huh.

To the one who reported me, fuck you :) (though if I'm right about who you are, then you're not even reading this bc you're too busy being an asshole).

I'm going to try and update stuff soon, I guess, but I can't make any promises now, because now I have to worry about being reported for stupid stuff. Great. What's next?

I also thought about perhaps finding someone to work on this with me. If you're good at writing or something idk maybe hmu with like a sample of your writing?? Maybe try writing like a "chapter" of this fic in particular?? And you can send it to me on like kik or instagram?? Or in a comment on here?? Anyways, I'll pick someone and you can help motivate me or something and help write the chapters but I need a way to receive your chapters or ideas or whatever beforehand so, like I said just hmu if you're up for it.


	12. Nine

As promised, the next day, Phil brought flowers. White lilies, bluebells and sweet peas, and they were prettily arranged in a small vase that Phil set down beside the tree.

He picked up the book, reading what Dan had written today.

'Hi again, stranger.

I still don't remember your name. Did you tell me last time? I can't remember. Please remind me before you go because I'm pretty sure you'd prefer your name instead of "stranger".

I'd tell you about my day, but it was uneventful. All of my days are. Why don't you tell me about yours instead then? I'm always watching, always listening, so don't think that I won't hear you, okay?

Anyways, I don't know what else to write. Sorry.

-Dan.'

Phil smiled and closed the book. "Well, Dan," Phil began, stretching and letting out a yawn before shivering, "My day wasn't really eventful either. I hope you like the flowers I brought you. I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked, so I brought lilies, bluebells, and sweet peas. Maybe you should tell me so that way next time, I can bring your favorites. Unless you don't have favorites, that is..."

Phil laughed a little at how silly he sounded. "Well, it's probably strange of me to ask, but do ghosts get bored? I would think so, but I'm not a ghost, nor am I a ghost expert."

The rest of the day Phil spent reading a book, and in general just keeping Dan company. It was cold, and he shivered, but he wasn't ready to leave.

Not yet.

But night fell and he had to, but the next day he would be back again.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm really sorry this is short, I just kinda felt like typing something up for this. I mostly like writing oneshots now so like cx
> 
> Also, for any of you that like Yuri on Ice and read fanfics (about Victor and Yuri), I'm writing a Victuri oneshot(?) that's close to being done soon. Anyways, bye!!


End file.
